1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
As a fluid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) having a nozzle row in which nozzles for ejecting ink (fluid) onto a medium are arrayed in a predetermined direction. As the printer, a printer which repeatedly performs an operation of ejecting ink from the nozzles while moving the nozzle row in a movement direction intersecting the predetermined direction and an operation of transporting the medium in the predetermined direction is known.
In addition, a printing apparatus for performing printing using white ink as well as color inks including cyan, magenta, and yellow colors is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-38063). In such a printer, for example, a background image printed with the white ink and a color image are overlapped to be printed, and thus a color image with good color developing property can be printed without being influenced by a background color of the medium. Accordingly, there is a printer which performs printing by selecting one from a “white use mode” of printing a background image and a color image (main image) to be overlapped and a “color mode” of printing only a color image.
In a case where nozzles used for printing a color image in the white use mode are different from those in the color mode, due to a difference between the characteristics of the nozzles or a difference between optimal print patterns, there is a concern that image quality of the color image (main image) in one of the modes may be degraded compared to that in the other mode.